


I Met You In Therapy

by SnapDrxgon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Bullies, Burns, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Cussing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Teachers, Happy Ending, High School, Hospitals, I know nothing about the aftons except for what Virgil Afton has taught me, I love these characters I promise, I will research, IT'S REALLY FLUFFY I SWEAR, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teenagers living on their own, Theatre, Therapy, don't like the populars, just very triggering, references to other fandoms - Freeform, virgil afton au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDrxgon/pseuds/SnapDrxgon
Summary: My current idea is just a Highschool Fanfiction with mental problems but I'll fill this out as I go. I DO know that this'll have Prinxiety, Intrulogical, Remile, and Moceit! My OTP's!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Met You In Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> (Before this starts, please remember that I have no clue how this therapy thing works so if I get a diagnosis wrong, calmly inform me.
> 
> And I PROMISE I will not add any mental illnesses without researching to the T, but if I so happen to get something wrong, alert me and I will change it, even if I have to change the entire story
> 
> And please continue with caution =[ As stated in the tags, this book can be very triggering to many as it has very sensitive themes)

** Dr. Emile's Patient Information **

**Janus Dipili**

  * Gender: Male
  * Age: 17
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Severe Trauma From Chapel Boulevard fire on 05-09-????
  * Confirmed Illnesses: PTSD, Depression, Pathological Liar
  * Treatment Style: Group and Solo Therapy



**Virgil Afton**

  * Gender: Male
  * Age: 15
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Bizarre accusations of 'Animatronics coming to life', might need to be hospitalized
  * Confirmed Illnesses: PTSD, Anxiety
  * Treatment Style: Group and Solo Therapy



**Patton Raele**

  * Gender: Female At Birth - Prefers to be viewed as a male
  * Age: 16
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Repression of Negative Emotions - Suspected to be abused
  * Confirmed Illnesses: Depression, Severe Stress
  * Treatment Style: Group Therapy



**Logan Alvis**

  * Gender: Male
  * Age: 15
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Has threatened many people in the past
  * Confirmed Illnesses: Repression of All Emotions, Mild Sociopathic Behavious
  * Treatment Style: Group and Solo Therapy



**Roman Malik**

  * Gender: Male
  * Age: 16
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Suicidal Tendencies, Abandoned at birth
  * Confirmed Illnesses: Depression, PTSD, ADD
  * Treatment Style: Group and Solo Therapy



**Remus Malik**

  * Gender: Male
  * Age: 16
  * School: Mynde S. Cape High
  * Reason For Application: Abandoned at birth
  * Confirmed Illnesses: ADHD, Depression, PTSD
  * Treatment Style: Group Therapy



"And that concludes my analysis of my six newest patients." A male said into a voice recorder, quickly switching the button to turn it off. His pink-tinted eyes stared blankly down at the papers in front of him. Six new _young_ patients... All messed up in so many different ways.. What was this world coming to?

A knock on the door interrupted the therapist's thoughts. He mumbled a simple 'it should be unlocked' before returning to the papers in front of him. They all go to the same high school, could he encourage them to help each other out with different skills?

"You need to take a break." The person who seemed to have knocked on the door called. "It's pizza night for all the employees. Or is Mr. Doctor Emile Picani too good for pizza?" A teasing tone laced itself with the male's words, him lifting up his sunglasses to get a better look at the therapist.

Emile cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Not any better than Mr. Remy Brew, boss of us all." Though the words were joking, Emile knew he still had work to do. But the gentle prompting of Remy was also there... "One slice then I'm back to work." He agreed, standing up and sliding his jacket on. "Let's go."

* * *

"Well, this is new!" A sarcastic voice wavered into the household as a child held their knees close to their chest. What was new? Dying and coming back to life? The fact that these animatronics were _normal_ for his family?

Ever since his first accusation of the weird animal-themed robots attacking, he had grown used to them. But that didn't stop the therapy from coming to stop his 'delusions' as the state had called it.

The boy made his way over to his father after standing, wanting to see what was 'new'.

"You're going to group therapy, Virgil! Aren't you excited?" His sister Elizabeth, trapped in Circus Baby's body, for now, exclaimed.

Group therapy? For something he had already gotten used to?

His father interrupted him as soon as he opened his mouth. "This will help your anxiety, son. And you'll meet people with issues like yours. I say take it."

 _Great_ , now his father wanted him to take it. Virgil sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not."

* * *

A shrill voice broke through Roman and Remus' sleep as they were huddled in the corner of the basement.

"Get up, you nuisances! You have chores to do! Then you're going to your 'group therapy'." The woman's voice mocked.

Remus opened his eyes to see his foster mother standing at the top of the staircase, blocking most of the limited light from coming to view.

And even if Remus was first up, Roman was the first to speak. "Yes ma'am, we're sorry ma'am." His brother apologized quickly, shaking under the eyes of Ms. Lamia.

When they were both ready in their usual attire, Remus and Roman turned to their foster mother with fear.

"And remember, you brats. Say a word about what goes on here, and you'll never exit this basement again."

* * *

A teenager sat at the table in the library where he always sat. A new book in hand, _Vampire Plagues, London 1850._ It was an interesting book to Logan, and he had surprisingly found something in reading it he hadn't felt in a while. Suspense. Of course, it should be normal for a person to feel something when reading a book they enjoy.

But not Logan. He hasn't felt proper emotions in years, which is why his father brought him here now.

"Hey there champ, I found a couple more books to that series of yours." Mr. Alvis said, waving books number 3 and 5. "What're they about?"

Logan lifted his head and nodded to let his father know he had heard, but didn't speak.

He feared that if he spoke about it, the joy would fly away like it was never there.

Logan's father sighed and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Let's get you to therapy, ey?"

* * *

Patton bobbed his head back and forth as the song played in his car. He finally got driver's license last week and convinced his mother to let him take it out!

Though she said he had to take it to therapy if he was going to.

Why did he even need therapy? He was happy! Other people were happy!

Unless he did something wrong..

Did he do something wrong?!

Oh no! He had to hurry up and go before he did anything else wrong!

* * *

The street was barren from where Janus stood. The once-vibrant grass now charred black.

It's hard to imagine that just one barbeque could take out an entire neighborhood.

But it did.

It not only took out Janus' neighborhood, but his mother as well.

One small spark..

At least he had one thing left with him now. His mother's teddybear she had sown. It was her first time, and she was so proud of it.

Janus was proud of it as well. He was a teen pregnancy, and his mother had to drop out of college to care for him when his dad left them.

She could barely cook for them. So the day his mother got her act together and came home with the teddybear... It was one of their happiest memories. Janus let out a sigh before continuing his walk to therapy.


End file.
